A Última Valsa
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A última valsa. O último baile.


Nome: A Última Valsa

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Ficlet

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Foco: Sirius/Bellatrix

Capa: No perfile

**N.A.:** _É, eu sei. Chocante, né? Eu escrevendo SB outra vez. Mas é real, asseguro para todos. Não, não é outra pessoa, é a Fla mesmo. Sei que a Just e a Tainara terão pequenos AVC's quando virem isso, e pode se considerar que seja para elas, afinal, SB é a vida delas, e não adianta discutir._

_Essa fic é para o XXIV Challenge Relâmpago, para o I Challenge de Bailes e o Projeto Reinventando SB, tudo do fórum Marauder's Map. Eu se fosse vocês, corria lá e começava a participar. E endereço ta no meu perfil. ;D_

_A fic é pequena, é absurda, e sei bem que não chegará ao pódio, mas realmente, juntei os itens e o tema e isso me veio e mente e não foi mais embora. Espero que as pessoas gostem, e entendam, claro. E também saibam, SB não é meu forte, mas eu arrisco._

_B__om, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Última Valsa**

_por Doomsday_

_11:54_

Sirius levantou os olhos do chão, observando como a barra de um vestido vermelho se dirigia para perto de si. Não era realmente necessário levantar de vez os olhos do chão, mirar os olhos escuros da pessoa que usava o vestido. Os passos sérios, firmes e precisos já haviam lhe sussurrado o nome dela.

_11:55_

Parou ao lado dele, vendo-o olhando o chão. Odiava que tivesse se arrastado até ali, que tivesse desistido de ir embora e voltado aquele salão. Voltado para vê-lo. Ficara apenas meia-hora deliberando se ia embora ou não, mas era orgulhosa demais para voltar logo quando se decidira. Esperara mais uma hora para entrar pelas portas novamente.

_11:56_

Subiu os olhos pelo vestido dela. Bellatrix adorava a cor preta, mas hoje, somente hoje, e talvez somente por ele, estava de vermelho. O tecido era leve, longo, belo. Descia rente as curvas, afastava-se levemente nas pernas. Subiu os olhos, achando que já vira a prima levantar o nariz daquele modo altivo, orgulho, absurdo apenas uma vez como aquela. E fora exatamente quando ela lhe deixara beijar. Sorriu pelo canto da boca.

_11:57_

Não olhou na direção dele, apesar de sentir as íris cinza de Sirius queimando em si. Odiava que ele fosse mais novo, parecesse tão ingênuo, como realmente era. O mundo não tinha espaço para ingênuos. Mas adorava sentir como ele a idolatrava. Porque era exatamente isso que Sirius fazia: idolatrava. Seu orgulho impedia que movesse qualquer músculo na direção dele, já movera-os demais por uma noite para mover-se novamente na direção dele, estava bem onde estava.

_11:58_

Observou o rosto dela. Bellatrix era bela, e Sirius sabia que essa beleza já pertencia a outra pessoa. Outro homem. Por ser mais velha, Bella já estava casada. Por ser mais velha, Bella o atiçava. Por ser mais velha, Bella era orgulhosa, honrava o nome da família, honrava o sangue puro e amaldiçoado que corria dentro das próprias veias. E Sirius a amava.

_11:59_

Sentira os dedos dele fechando-se contra sua mão. Olhou-o de cima, observando como Sirius esperava que ela lhe deixasse levar até o centro do salão. Mexeu-se dentro do vestido vermelho, o vestido que ele dissera uma vez que ela deveria usar, que ele amaria vê-la usando. E o comprou, estava usando-o. Sirius poderia ser ingênuo, mas Bellatrix ainda acreditava nas palavras dele. Fechou os dedos devagar contra os dedos dele, aceitando o convite, empinando o nariz conforme dirigia-se ao centro do salão.

_12:00_

Riu quando viu o rosto dela na mais perfeita máscara de desprezo pelas pessoas ao redor. E riu mais ao sentir as mãos de Bella tocarem seu corpo. Sirius sabia que as pessoas comentariam, Bellatrix sempre deixara claro seu desgosto por ter Sirius como primo. E Sirius sempre deixara claro seu desprezo pela prima. Mas lá estavam, Bellatrix e seu orgulho, seu vestido vermelho especialmente comprado e usado para Sirius. E lá estava Sirius com suas risadas de deboche, com os olhos colados no rosto da prima e sua paixão mal escondida.

_12:01_

A valsa tocou e Bella moveu-se conforme a valsa pedia. Era meia-noite e tudo poderia ser deixado para trás, já era um novo dia. Sirius liderava a dança como o adolescente de 17 anos que era. E Bellatrix não mudava a expressão, apesar de estar sentindo as pontas dos dedos formigarem, os olhos colados no rosto de Sirius, vendo-o sorrir para ela. Não negaria para si, seu orgulho tinha apenas uma rachadura: o amor que sentia por ele.

_12:02_

Liderou a valsa, observando Bella lhe observar. Suas mãos entrelaçadas, seus corpos próximos, o vestido vermelho, o orgulho. Tudo lhe gritava que Bellatrix era a única mulher que amaria. E sabia que ela o amava. Mas ela tinha a própria maneira de amar. Bella nunca lhe diria, nunca lhe mostraria, nunca lhe daria o prazer de ouvir tais palavras. Mas o orgulho de deixar de lado os sentimentos e dedicar-se a uma causa perdida que era a família, comprar o vestido vermelho, voltar ao baile para dançar a última valsa, e ser a última valsa com ele. Para Sirius, esse era o amor que Bellatrix sentia. E seria a única demonstração que teria.

_12:03_

Dançou a valsa, sentindo os olhos de Sirius em si, vendo os olhos de Sirius em si. Sorriu maldosa ouvindo a valsa começar a declinar, começar o fim. Era a última dança, era a última vez que deixava que a rachadura em seu sangue puro interferisse em sua vida. Se fosse necessário mataria Sirius para que nunca mais tivesse que passar por isso. Mexeu o corpo para os lados, seu vestido vermelho raspando-se no chão, as mãos dadas com o primo. Aquele baile era a despedida, que Sirius entendesse muito bem. O amava, mas nunca mais o queria ver, ouvir, ou saber dele. Após o baile, após a valsa, que morresse, para Bella não faria diferença.

_12:04_

E os últimos acordes aconteceram, a valsa findou-se e Bellatrix soltou-se de seu corpo. Puxando a barra do vestido para cima, deixando os joelhos a mostra. Porém, Sirius não estava vendo os joelhos, Sirius estava vendo as mãos de Bella a rasgarem uma grande parte do vestido, por toda a volta. O tecido vermelho passou para as mãos de Sirius, e Bella virou-se, saindo do salão sem nunca olhar para trás. A valsa tinha terminado, Bellatrix tinha deixado marcado para Sirius um adeus sem palavras. O baile do amor deles, encerrara-se.

_Fim_


End file.
